ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
People of Nebula KJ-K5
The are a race of aliens that resided somewhere in Nebula KJ-K5. They are collectively known by the title , as they are known to erase civilizations that they found potentially destructive to the universe's balance. Stats *Height: 1.8 ~ 49 m *Weight: 67 kg ~ 14,000 t *Origin: Nebula KJ-K5 History Ultraman Max A collective number of KJ-K5 Nebula-people formed a mysterious group which bend on destroying warlike civilizations. One of them was an elite cadet named Kesam, whose known for destroying multiple civilizations but after his death and failure on Earth. The group harbored a disgust over his merciful nature, even calling him a failure. Months later, they sent another operative named Kerus, with the latter assembles another group of space saboteur cadets called Kedam as his grunts/bodyguards in his operation. Seeing UDF and DASH as an obstacle of his plan, he kidnapped Elly and used her coordinates of UDF headquarters as missile targets until DASH members saved her. With Kedam minions killed, Kerus tried to take the matters on his own until Ultraman Max killed him and destroy his missile launcher. In the end, the people of Nebula KJ-K5 ceased their attacks on Earth, never to bother the Planet again. Trivia *Out of all KJ-K5 aliens, it seems that only Kesam is the odd one out, as his eyes were red instead of blue. Powers and Weapons *Space-Time Mobility Device: All Nebula KJ-K5 cadets are armed with a bracer that allows them to travel through the universe and dimensions. It also allows them to link and control other technologies. It is effectively a wormhole generator. *Human Disguise: Nebula KJ-K5 People can disguise themselves as humans. When reverting to original form, they unleashes a tornado to cover their transformation. *Superhuman Performances: Nebula KJ-K5 People are able to perform almost all of inhuman abilities, such as: **Super Speed: Nebula KJ-K5 people can increase his running speed to a blurring dash. **Super Strength: Nebula KJ-K5 people can effortlessly lifting giant opponents of their relative size with little effort. **Extraordinary Jumper: Nebula KJ-K5 people can leap longer distances than what is naturally possible. *Beam Rifle: Lower ranking members of Nebula KJ-K5, such as Kedam, are equipped with rifles which fired laser ammunition. *Civilization Destroying Bomb: Being an alien that destroys entire worlds, Kesam is equipped with a large bomb that he is capable of remote controlling, turning it on and off when needed. Should the bomb go off, the blast would destroy a planet's civilization while leaving its natural environment intact. *Energy Wave: Nebula KJ-K5 people can launch a green shockwave for attacks and defense barrier. For once, Kesam fired a repulsion wave on Max, which was colored red. *Blaster: High ranking space saboteurs are equipped with handheld blaster guns, with Kerus' version is customized to launch energy bullets that temporarily removes the target's sensation. *Size Change: Nebula KJ-K5 people can change their sizes from human to giant. Haahahahaimage.png|Space Time Mobility Device Kesam small.png|Human Diguise Kesam blaster.png|Beam Rifile Kesam Civilization Destroying Bomb.png|Civilization Destroying Bomb Kesam Impact attack.gif|Energy Wave Kesam transformation.gif|Size Change Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Max Characters Category:Human Lookalikes Category:Nebula KJ-K5 Inhabitants